Longing for friendship
by Pricat
Summary: Zebedee is still hurting from mental scarring because of Zeebad but his niece Elora becomes friends with him and in love! Will he ever heal or will Elora become evil like Zeebad?
1. Birthday

**Longing for friendship**

**Chapter One**

**Birthday**

**It was a normal sunny day in the Enchanted Village and everybody was busy getting ready for the party. It was Zebedee's birthday. He was a good friend to everybody and a powerful wizard but he never let it go to his head. But inside he was hurting from something or someone. But nobody knew this except for Soldier Sam and Mr Rusty. They knew how down he'd been feeling since the last time an old friend was let loose… Zebedee's niece Elora had powers like him but different. **

**She'd been sent by her parents to the Enchanted Village because of her extra ordinary powers. She had the same powers as her uncle but had ice powers like Zeebad. Who was Zeebad you ask? He was an evil Magical Springer like Zeebedee with ice powers and plans of domination. But in the past he wasn't evil. In fact he was as good hearted as Zebedee but something had changed him. **

**Zebedee was in his room above the clouds. He was thinking very quietly to himself. He was feeling tired. He hadn't been sleeping so good after Zeebad turned evil and tried to destroy him. Every time he fell asleep, he had nightmares about it. Only Sam knew about that. Zebedee didn't want the others to know about that. He then went into the village. He was still drowsy. Elora saw that and was worried for him. Whenever she asked about it, he changed the subject. Sam then came over to him. He watched as his old friend fell asleep on the grass. It made him sad to see him suffer for protecting those he loved. **

**He then put something under his arm. It was a present for him. Sam was walking away when Zebedee started screaming. He then ran to him. "It's okay mate! Wake up!" he said shaking him awake. He woke up and was sweating profoundly. "Sorry about that." He told him. Sam watched Zebedee closely as he opened the present. It was a photo album. It was full of photos of him, Sam and his friends but also there were pictures of his family and Zeebad. Tears then welled up in his eyes. "It's nice buddy. Thanks. I've got to go chill out. I'll see you later." He said as he vanished. **

**Elora had seen this. Sam then came over to her. Because of her powers, the others only came to her for help but the only ones who understood her was her uncle, Sam and Dylan and someone who had been locked away. She then went to the Roundabout. It was magical and enchanted like her uncle but there was a secret to it. Suddenly she felt weird and sank into the ground. She then found herself in the core of the Roundabout. She then found a door and walked through it. It was frozen. **

**She walked into a strange room that was like a volcano but half of it was frozen. Someone was sleeping there but was screaming… He had ice blue skin, wore a brown vest, had a moustache like her uncle and springs like him too. He woke up with frozen tears in his eyes. She felt sorry for him. He was locked up here like a prisoner. She knelt beside him. His hand glowed with icy lightning. "Don't worry, it'll be alright!" she whispered into his ear. He instantly calmed down. **

**She decided to stay there with him because she thought it was unfair that he was stuck down here little did she know… **


	2. Friends

**Longing for friendship**

**Chapter Two**

**Friends**

**Zeebad woke up. He was sweating profoundly. Elora wondered what was wrong with him. "Are you okay? I heard you screaming in your sleep." She said to him. He tensed up at this. What was someone like her doing here? He then felt an essence of magic come from the girl. He then put his hand in hers. Suddenly icy lightning filled her fingers and both their hands glowed brightly. He was impressed by this. His mouth was open in shock. "You're just like me! Wait a second! You're Zebedee's niece! The one with both fire and ice powers. Don't hurt me!" he said. "Don't worry! I won't hurt you! I've never met somebody like me with immense power!" she said to him. He was amazed by her. He watched as she froze the other half of the volcano.**

**He smiled at this. "I like you and your powers. I know what the others think about you. They think you're powerful like your uncle and want to help them but I can tell you don't want to! I know how you feel." He said softly to her as their hands touched and the icy lightning appeared again. "Elora! It's time for the party! Where are you?" Sam shouted. Zeebad heard that. "I've got to go now but I'm coming back soon, I promise." She told him as she looked into his eyes. They were full of sadness and despair. He then stopped her for a second. **

"**Don't tell them you've been down here, okay?" he said to her. "Why should I not tell them?" Elora asked him. Zeebad sighed deeply at this. "Because they wouldn't understand and then your uncle would never let you see me again. Do you promise me that?" he told her sadly. "I promise my friend!" she said as she hugged him. He watched as she left. He felt strange inside like something good had happened to him, the bad one. He hoped she would come back soon. Sam noticed Elora looking back at the Roundabout as they partied. He wondered what was on her mind. He didn't know she was thinking of Zeebad. **

**In his icy prison Zeebad was watching the merriment in disgust until he saw Elora. He felt strange inside again. "Please come back my friend. But if you knew what I've done, you wouldn't want to know me." He said as he fell asleep dreaming of Elora and his freedom. **


	3. In the stillness of the night

**Longing for friendship**

**Chapter Three**

**In the stillness of the night.**

**Elora was very quiet in her uncle's room. He wondered what was wrong with her but she couldn't tell him because that would mean breaking Zeebad's promise and she just couldn't do that to a friend. But tonight she would visit Zeebad once more because her uncle would be going to therapy in another far off village and wouldn't be back until morning. This made her happy. For some reason Zeebad understood like none of the other kids could. They just saw her as the" weird magical kid" and only talked to her when they felt like it. Zebedee had told her to ignore them. Sam watched as Zebedee bounced off. Elora waited until he was gone before going to see Zeebad. She got her chance after Sam fell asleep. She then came to the Roundabout and used her powers to sink into it's core. She then opened the frozen door quietly. Zeebad was asleep but was shivering in fear. She then watched as ice began to cover the wall near her. She then ran to his side. **

**He then woke up in fear. He felt something wet on his face. He was unaware that he'd been crying but Elora helped him feel better. Suddenly a weird feeling overcame him. "Where's your uncle gone to?" he asked her. She saw him put his head in his hands. She looked at him. "You don't," she said to him. "Don't what? Tell me!" He said to her. She saw rings around his eyes. "You don't look so good, that's all." She said to him. He knew this. He then created an ice sculpture with his powers. It was of her. "That's great! You like using your ice powers, don't you but you're trapped down here! Maybe I should tell my uncle you're down here. He'll help you, I know it!" she told him calmly. He was very weak and was in Elora's arms. "He can't do anything to help me!" he said weakly to her. She was worried for him. It was like he was getting sick but Elora made him feel okay. She then watched as he glowed faintly with icy lightning. She realised that it was late at night and prepared to leave. She felt someone touch her. It was Zeebad. "Don't leave Elora. You make me feel good and probably I'll be able to sleep with you here. If you're worried about you're uncle getting back before you get home. I can help." He told her. She saw the look in his eyes. They were pleading with her to stay with him. **

**He then felt tired but was worried about going to sleep because the more nightmares he had, the more weaker he became. He then closed his eyes. He then began to dream. He found himself in the Enchanted Village and not imprisoned in the Roundabout. Elora was with him holding his hand. It was a bright sunny day but he didn't feel the urge to freeze anything or anyone. He reached out for her but couldn't. Suddenly he was plunged into darkness. He then found himself on the top of a mountain but to his despair, it was his old lair. He shivered in fear. Something bad was about to happen. He saw a hooded stranger in a black cloak. It had destroyed Zebedee. Zeebad ran to examine him. He was on his last breath. His spring was totally destroyed and he was battered. "What happened?" he asked him worriedly, his voice full of fear. He then began to fight the stranger but it seemed familiar but he couldn't put his icy finger on it. The stranger then made it known. It was Elora! Her silver hair was whipped by the cold winter night. Her skin was pale blue with black around her eyes. "Why don't you fight me properly Zeebad? Are you afraid I'll destroy you like my uncle!" she said coldly to him as icy and fiery lightning emanated from her hands. Zeebad was heart broken by this. "The reason I don't want to fight you is because I… I love you, okay?" he said. He felt himself falling into the abyss of darkness. He woke up in Elora's arms. He was unaware she'd heard him say that in his sleep. But dawn was breaking over the Enchanted Village. She had to leave now before her uncle came home. **

**She didn't want to leave him but she didn't have any choice. She then placed Zeebad's sleeping form on the frozen floor and made a blanket of ice to cover him. "I'm sorry but I've got to go now but I'll be back soon. I love you too." She said as she kissed him on his blue, icy lips. She then ran back to her uncle's house in the clouds by vanishing. She hoped her uncle wasn't home yet or he'd know where she was last night. All day she couldn't stop thinking about Zeebad down there in the Roundabout all by himself. But there was some good news. Zebedee had decided to go on holiday by himself. Elora smiled at this. Now while her uncle was away, she could be with Zeebad all the time. "Where're you going?" she asked him. "To France and the Caribbean's. I should be gone all winter but I'll be back when spring comes to the Enchanted Village." He said as he vanished. She then smiled evilly like Zeebad. She wanted to go and be with him now but it was day time and the other kids would be playing on the Roundabout so it would be impossible to go now without Mr Rusty telling her uncle. "I'll be back later!" she thought biding her time until tonight when they'd be together once more. **


	4. Together

**Longing for Friendship**

**Chapter Four**

**Together**

**Zeebad was counting the hours until Elora's next visit. He was feeling different but didn't know why. Maybe it was because nobody had tried to be with him and treat him like a normal guy. Others just feared him because they'd thought he was nothing but a twisted, evil, bad guy but Elora didn't see him that way. He couldn't get his recent nightmare in his mind. It had been truly terrifying to him. He couldn't tell Elora the truth about himself and why he was down here or she'd see him just as a bad guy too and he would hate that more. **

**Meanwhile on a beach in the Caribbean's, Zebedee was lounging on the beach under a palm tree. He had a Rastafarian hat on his head and his springs were resting on the sand. He was trying to go to sleep but was hard considering the last few nightmares he'd just had. His therapist had suggested that a change of scene could help with his lack of sleep problem. Only he got a little bit worried because it was winter soon and he remembered something about Zeebad's imprisonment. Once winter came, Zeebad was freed on the conditions that he'd stay away from the Village and when spring came, he was to be imprisoned again in the Roundabout without a fight. He hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with him because that was something he could live about. It was night time in the Enchanted Village and Elora had gone to the Roundabout. She then went into the core of it and entered Zeebad's room. He had fallen asleep waiting for her. He seemed better than last time. She liked it when he slept because he looked peaceful and didn't want to wake him up. She saw a scar on his arm and something beside him. It was a sword made of ice. **

**This worried her so. He was moaning in pain and saying her name over and over again. There was a scar on his face. When he wasn't sleeping, he'd been trying to harm himself with the sword but could never hurt himself badly seeing as his veins had turned to ice. "Zeebad it's me Elora! Wake up!" she said to him. He woke up instantly. He saw the look in her eyes. He realised that she'd saw what he'd been doing to himself. "Why're you trying to hurt yourself for? If you did that… we could never be together again. I love you too much to see that happen." She told him. He knew winter was soon here. He smiled at this. He'd be able to be with her instead of her having to sneak into here at night. She then saw Mr Rusty appear. He saw Elora with Zeebad but wasn't worried. "Why're you here? Please don't tell my uncle I come down here!" she told him. "Don't worry I won't tell Zebedee you come down here. I need to talk to Zeebad alone." He said to her gently. Zeebad looked at Elora tenderly as she left them to talk. He hoped none of the others would reveal his dark deeds to her. He looked at Mr Rusty sternly but Rusty could see something different in him. "I'm here to let you loose because it's winter but you do know that when Spring comes around, you're going back in there without a fight or I might tell Zebedee about your romance with Elora." He told him as he let him free. He was happy to be free. He then went off into the forest. **

**Sam had noticed this and was worried about it. He knew the damage that Zeebad could do more than anyone. The last time he'd been free, he'd used Sam to do his bidding. He hoped that he wouldn't hurt Elora that way. She wondered where Zeebad was. "He's in the forest! What do you see in him anyway?" Sam told her. "He understands me more than others in this village do and doesn't want to use me just because of my powers. Where's the forest?" she said to him quietly. "It's outside the village. Just be careful, okay?" he told her. She saw something on his chest. It was a singe mark. "What happened to him?" she asked herself as she walked towards the forest. Zeebad was there making it snow and revelling in his powers. He smiled as Elora ran to him. He watched as she turned a lake to ice. He felt good but didn't feel evil or wanting to freeze everything in the world. "I can't believe you're not trapped in the Roundabout anymore! Now we can be together all the time." She said to him. **

**He felt bad at this. What could he say that would explain to her without revealing his dark misdeeds? She saw the sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "I'm only allowed out because it's Winter. Once Spring comes, I have to go back inside the Roundabout but you can still visit me there but be careful that your uncle doesn't find out we're together, okay?" he told her sadly. A small tear was in his eye but froze. She understood. They then had a snowball fight. Meanwhile Zebedee was asleep. He found himself in the Enchanted Village but it was totally destroyed except for the Roundabout. He then fell to the ground. Zeebad then appeared. He had an evil smile on his blue face and his hands glowed with icy lightning. "What've you done here?" he asked terrified. "Nothing. Just having some fun." He replied. Sam and the others were hiding in fear. He then saw somebody standing next to Zeebad. It was Elora. "What've you done to her?" Zebedee yelled angrily. "You fool! She's my girl friend and my loyal apprentice! Your precious friends are so my prisoners. Prepare to die!" he snarled. He then began to fight him but for some reason he couldn't fight back. Suddenly he felt pain. "It's a pity you're fading! You've been a worthy adversary. Goodbye Zebedee!" he yelled as a final blast of ice hit him in the chest. He then faded into darkness, his eyes closed. He woke up sweating. "I hope Elora isn't getting into trouble in the village." He thought as he opened his eyes. **

**Meanwhile in the forest Elora and Zeebad were creating ice sculptures with their powers when Dougal and brian came skidding fast towards their unfinished art on a sledge. "Oh No! he's loose! Let's get out of here!" Dougal yelled but Zeebad growled angrily. "You're not going away that easily! How about a little fun Elora?" he said to her. She smiled at him evilly. "Oh yeah! How about a little snow tornado!" she cackled as she and Zeebad joined their hands together and thought hard. Suddenly the wind became faster and whipped around Dougal and Brian in a fierce tornado. "This is for treating people like me and Zeebad like dirt! Also you guys use my uncle for his powers. You don't care about his well being at all!" she yelled above the ice storm. Dougal and Brian were then swept away into the village by the tornado. "Good work! We showed them not to mess with us!" Zeebad said as he kissed her on the lips. She giggled as his moustache tickled her a little. Mr Rusty and Florence watched as Dougal ran onto the Roundabout and hid behind one of the horses. "What's up with you guys? It's like you've seen a ghost or something." Florence said to him. But she was unaware of what had happened in the forest. **

**Sam then walked into the forest. He saw Zeebad and Elora use their powers. He wanted to tell Zebedee but Elora was his friend. He saw how happy Zeebad made her and forgot about telling his old friend. Meanwhile Zebedee was in France. He'd rented an apartment there. He was feeling down still and it wasn't good to be like that, even for a Magical Springer like him. He decided to go into the market for a while. He was sipping a glass of wine as he walked. He was wearing Caribbean good luck charms around his neck. After wards he went back to the apartment and try to get some sleep. He was still worried about the sleep problem but couldn't deal with it. Suddenly he felt weary and his eyes closed without warning. It was nearly Spring so he'd be back to the Enchanted Village soon. Zeebad knew that Winter was coming to an end and was sad but angry. He wished he could stay out with Elora but there was no choice in the matter. Only Zebedee was the one that had to imprison him back inside the Roundabout when he came back. He thought about this as he fell asleep on the ground after Elora had went home to her uncle's house. He then used his magic to create a diamond. He then secured it with a chain and made it into a necklace for Elora. **

**The next day the residents of the Enchanted Village watched as Zebedee returned. But there was a sad look in his eyes. "Where's Zeebad?" he whispered to Sam in his ear. "He's in the forest." He told him quietly. "Come on, let's go imprison him." Zebedee told him as they walked towards the forest. Zeebad knew they were coming. He felt sad but he knew he had to go back or Rusty would spill the beans on him and Elora. "I need you to do something for me." Zeebad told her. "What is it?" she asked him. He sighed before he said this. "I need you to hide behind a tree. Your uncle and Sam are coming to imprison me and we don't want him to find out about us." He said quietly. She understood and hid under a big tree. Zeebad scowled as Zebedee and Sam showed up. He then looked up at Elora while being led away by them. "I'll see you tonight, I promise." She whispered to him. He smiled at this. At least he'd still be with her. She was wearing the necklace he'd made her. Zebedee then used powerful magic to seal Zeebad back in but was astonished to see sadness in his eyes as he was locked away. **

**Elora then vanished and entered her uncle's house in the sky. She felt sad that Zeebad was back in there alone but at least he had her to talk to and understand him. **


	5. Valentine's Day

Longing for friendship 

**Chapter Five**

**Valentine's Day**

**Zebedee had noticed a change in Elora after he'd came back. He was unaware that his niece was friends with his arch nemesis but also in love. Dougal had told him about what Elora and Zeebad had done to him and Brian but he didn't believe this. It was Valentine's Day soon in the Enchanted Village. Zeebad was thinking about that very day in his head. He loved Elora but he couldn't do or tell anyone about it. He thought that if he let others know that he pined for friendship or love, they wouldn't let him be part of it. He then saw someone come into his prison but it wasn't Elora. It was Sam. What was he doing here? He saw a sympathetic look in his eyes. "What do you want? I'm back down here, okay!" he growled to him. He wondered if Zebedee had sent him here. "Don't worry I wasn't sent here by Zeb but I wanted to know why Elora likes you." He said to him. Zeebad then wondered how he knew this. He looked at Sam's stomach. Part of the stitches that healed the hole when he'd taken his diamond out of it was still there. "Don't worry. I don't hold a grudge against you for that. I haven't told Elora about that yet. Does Zebedee even know you and Elora like each other?" he said to him. **

"**No she doesn't know about my evil past and Zebedee has no clue about it since Elora's been keeping our promise." He told him. Sam then heard footsteps coming near the Roundabout. "It's Elora! Get out of here now Sam before you blow everything!" he snarled glowing brightly. Sam winced at that. He then left at once. He then went to Zebedee's house in the sky. He hoped Elora wasn't being lied to by Zeebad. Meanwhile Zebedee was in bed trying to go to sleep but it was hard seeing as battle scars from the past remained in his mind. Sam knew this and entered the bedroom. Zebedee had his light still on and was lying in bed. He needed a calm ambience in the room to sleep. Sam knew what might help. He waited until Zebedee closed his eyes and then climbed into his bed so he could be with him just like when he was a little Magical Springer. Zebedee then found the calm ambience he was looking for. Meanwhile Zeebad and Elora were using their powers to make the prison a little more appealing to him. He gasped in awe as she turned the place into a frozen kingdom for him. Before dawn broke, Elora snuck into her uncle's house before he woke up. Sam was about to return to the Roundabout to resume his post. But someone touched him. "I'm sorry old friend but I've got to go. We can't let Zeebad get loose again, can we?" he said softly to Zebedee. He then saw Elora asleep in her room. Suddenly he began to scream in his sleep as he began to re live terrible battle scars of the past. He woke up screaming. Elora knew he needed help. She then watched as he vanished out of sight. She then went to the Village herself. She went to find Dylan. He was never bothered by anything bad. She then found him asleep under a tree. She then watched him open his eyes. "Hey Elora what's up?" he asked her. "I need your help. It's Zebedee! He's still having trouble with sleeping and stuff so I figured that maybe you could help me?" she asked him. He then understood. "Sure, okay! I'll help Zeb. I know a couple of things that might help him." He told her. She then went to find Zebedee. He was with Mr Rusty. He'd promised Zeebad about not telling Zebedee about him and Elora but maybe he shouldn't. Dylan then showed up. He was in a chilled out pose. "Hey Zeb you ready?" he said to him. He wondered what was going on. "What do you mean by this?" he asked but followed Dylan none the less. **

**She was unaware that it was Valentine's Day. She then went to the mail box near the Roundabout and found something. It was a light blue envelope with her name on it. There were icicles on it. Mr Rusty was smiling at this. Meanwhile Zebedee was very calm because of the meditation stuff Dylan was teaching him. Zeebad watched this from his prison. He wanted Elora to come visit him but it was impossible since the others were around and would probably tell Zebedee. Sam then watched as the kids ran off to find Zebedee. Elora turned around and saw Mr Rusty follow them. She then went into the Roundabout's core and into Zeebad's prison. He was watching Dylan with Zebedee. She ran into his arms. They kissed. They watched as Zebedee bounced off. "What if he comes looking for me?" she asked him. "You'd better go now. Come back later when your uncle and everybody else is asleep." He said softly as he touched her face. She then went out of the Roundabout but she was unaware that Florence had seen her. "You'd better not tell about it!" she snapped as both hands were full of fiery and icy lightning. She ran off afraid. But that night Sam snuck into Zebedee's house. He saw his friend struggling to sleep . He then climbed into his bed again. Elora saw this and laughed under her breath. She then went back to the Roundabout and Zeebad. **

"**I'm glad you're back! I missed you." He said to her. She smiled at this. "I missed you too. Have you seen Sam with my uncle?" she told him. He was curious. "What do you mean by that?" he said to her. "He knows my uncle can't sleep so he climbed into bed with him!" she told him. He laughed at this. "He hasn't done that since he was little." He chuckled. The mirror then showed Zebedee's room. He was asleep with his light on. Sam had his arms around Zebedee. "Thanks man for the ambience thing." He said in his sleep. Zeebad laughed at this. Elora then watched as he bounced off. "Come on, let's go!" he said to her. He had some unfinished business with Sam. Elora then hid as he snuck into her uncle's bedroom. He then touched Sam's stomach where the hole was. It began to heal a little but stopped. "I need you to use your magic to help me." He told her. She understood and touched Sam's stomach too. The hole then was mended. He then woke up but closed his eyes when he saw Zeebad. They disappeared. They ended up back at the Roundabout. Elora spent the night with him. Zeebad breathed peacefully in his sleep. Unlike Zebedee he had no nightmares but he had memories of the past firmly embedded in his mind. "Soon I'll tell her about me but I hope that she'll still love me." He said as he stared ay a drawing. It was of him and Elora.**

**Sam woke up and realised the hole and the singe marks were gone. "That's what he was doing? But I thought… he was going to hurt me. But I don't understand why he did that. Normally his heart is filled with malice and spite but now… something has changed him." He thought as he went back to the Roundabout. He then went to Zeebad's prison and saw Elora sleeping with him in his arms. He then came near them. Elora opened her eyes. "Elora you'd better get out of here before your uncle finds out, okay?" he said to her. She understood and left. Sam decided to stay with Zeebad for a while. He needed to talk to him about something. **


	6. Zeebad's choice

Longing for friendship 

**Chapter Six**

**Zeebad's choice**

**Sam was confused by last night's events. Zeebad was beginning to wake up. He wondered what Sam was doing here. "Where's Elora?" he asked him quietly. Sam saw the look in his eyes. They were sad and soulful. "She went home to Zebedee's place. I need to ask you something." He told him silently. "What is it?" he asked getting up. "Why… Why did you fix the hole in my stomach? You know the damage after ripping the diamond out of me." He told him. Zeebad went very quiet at this. "I did it because I … I felt sorry for what I did to you that day. You were just trying to help. Also Elora's been helping me. She gave me something I've been wanting a long time ago but never got it." He said to him with a frozen tear in his eye. Sam understood and put his hand on Zeebad's shoulder. "It's okay to be like this. It must be pretty new for you having a friend who has special gifts too. Zebedee still can't sleep because of the past. I help him just like when he was… a kid afraid of himself and his own powers. I miss those days more than anything in this world." He said to him. Zeebad smiled sadly at this. "Yes I know. Whenever I'm with Elora… I feel different and not wanting to freeze the entire world. Is something wrong with me?" he said to him. "No it's not! It's a little thing called Love. It must be exciting to feel that." A voice said. Zeebad turned around and saw Mr Rusty standing there. Sam wondered what he was doing down here. "Zebedee hasn't been acting like himself lately and it's making everybody worried. Do you know what's going on?" he told him. "No I don't know what's going on with him." Zeebad told him. They watched as he went off. Sam was worried for his old friend. "I can find out what's going on!" Zeebad told him as he created a crystal ball out of snow. He saw Zebedee conjure up a fridge full of food. This worried him because Zebedee looked depressed as he began to eat. The fridge was full of fatty and sugary foods. This was stuff Zebedee would never ever touch but now it was his only way. Elora then ran into the room and to Zeebad's side. He made the crystal ball disappear. "What's going on?" she asked him. "Nothing!" he said quietly. Meanwhile in his house in the sky, Zebedee was still eating food but he didn't feel so good. After he'd eaten the last cake in there, he felt weird. He then convulsed on the floor and passed out. Everything went dark. Zeebad was watching this secretly in another crystal ball he'd created. He saw Zebedee lying there, passed out like that but what could he do? Sam saw the fear in his eyes.**

"**What can I do? He's passed out there and he could be… No I've got to do this even if it means I get in trouble for doing it." He told him. Sam understood and led him to Zebedee's house. Elora was already there. She was worried for her uncle. She felt okay once Zeebad and Sam showed up. "We'd better get him to a hospital quick!" she told them. They agreed. Zeebad watched as Sam carried Zebedee in his arms and ran off. Mr Rusty gasped at this. "He needs medical attention right away!" he said as Mr Rusty took him inside the hospital. They watched as Zebedee was put in a hospital bed with wires hooked up to his arm. "He passed out after eating all that food in the fridge he conjured up." Sam explained to Mr Rusty and the nurse. "We'll try our best!" she said as she walked away. Mr Rusty went as well but Sam stayed with his old friend. Tears welled up in his eyes. "You were trying to get rid of the memories of the past, weren't you? If it wasn't for Zeebad, we wouldn't have got you here in time." He said through tears. Elora was watching this. But Zeebad seemed down for some reason. "I'm sorry Elora. Because of me, your uncle is suffering and now he's in hospital!" he said sorrowfully. "What do you mean?" she asked him as they sat together. **

**He sighed deeply before he began talking. "I'm the reason your uncle can't sleep at night. Long ago lust for power over came me and I couldn't control it so your uncle and I fought a long and painful battle which ended up with me being in here. But I was accidentally released and I tried again for the power but failed and ended up here. But now I've done something unforgivable and if you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand." He said quietly. He waited for her anger but it didn't come. She kissed him on the lips. He smiled at this. "Aren't you mad?" he asked her. "No. That stuff was in the past and everybody makes mistakes. It wasn't your fault he did that. It was just his only way out." She said as they waited for Sam to come back. He came back later that night very sad. Elora watched as he slept on top of the Roundabout. Zeebad felt terrible for this. Tears were running down his face but didn't notice them. Rusty had seen them fall but didn't believe it. They went back to his room. Elora snuggled near him but he watched as she fell asleep. He then grabbed the sword of ice and made it sharper. He then cut his arm and let the pain out. It felt good but he felt dizzy and fainted. But the sword hit his stomach and he was filled with pain beyond his wildest nightmares. "I'm sorry Elora." He said as his vision went black. He was moaning in pain. **

**He felt dazed as he found himself in the Enchanted Village once more but felt no pain. Zebedee was with him. "Don't be afraid! They'll fix you like they did to me! Elora is very upset at the minute. So is Sam and Rusty. They found you lying with the sword in your hand and clutching your stomach. That's why we realised what you did or tried to do." He said. Zeebad then watched as everything went black once more. **

**Dylan and the others wondered what was going on with Elora and Mr Rusty because they hadn't been told yet. Sam was more worried than ever because he'd went into Zeebad's room and had found him with the sword and in pain and he'd called both Elora and Mr Rusty for help. But he was hiding how he felt about this. He watched as the children played on the Roundabout as usual. He then saw Elora come over to him. She seemed sad. He then came over to her. "Is he going to be alright? He did something really brave and he can't leave us." He said to him. "He'll be okay. They've got to operate on him because of his stomach." She told him. That made him feel better at least. "What was that all about?" Florence asked him. "It's nothing, really. It's just some good friends of mine got hurt." He said quietly as he sat on the grass with his head in his hands. Dylan then came over to him. He could tell Sam was stressed about something. "You should chill out man like I do. That would probably help with your stress." He said as he fell asleep. Elora then sat down beside Sam. She could feel that he wanted to cry and let it out but he didn't want to in front of the others. "It's okay. I know how you feel. I couldn't sleep because I was so worried for Zeebad and my uncle." She said soothingly. "What about Zebedee? Will he be okay?" he said silently. **

"**I don't know. They said he should be waking up soon. He had to have an injection in his arm. But he looks peaceful in sleep." She told him. Sam then lost it and broke down into fits of manly sobbing. Mr Rusty and the others had seen this. He knew Sam was feeling pretty down because of what had happened. To him, it must've been terrible going in there and seeing his best friend lying on the floor and not waking up as well as being the one bringing to medical attention. But then Zeebad hurting himself also made things worse not only for Sam but for Elora. He watched as Sam walked off with Elora behind him. They went to the hospital. But there was a surprise there for them. **


	7. Goodness never dies

Longing for Friendship 

**Chapter Seven**

**Goodness never dies**

**Zebedee was awake! Sam ran to his friend's bedside. This relieved Elora. She watched as Sam held one of her uncle's gloved hands. He was happy that his old friend was okay but there seemed to still be sadness in the Magical Springer's eyes. "What's wrong?" Sam asked him curiously. "It's Zeebad. He went into surgery for his stomach but he hasn't woken up or shown signs of life. I know somebody close to me is fond of him and I don't want them upset if you know what I mean." He said as he began to close his eyes. This worried Sam. "Remember that good magic never dies and a good wizard always bounces back, no matter if he's faced with a certain evil nemesis or an illness." Zebedee said in his sleep. Sam smiled at this. He noticed something on his friend's bedside table. It looked like a pen but was a syringe. It was an Epi pen. Only people with Type 1 Diabetes had them. Meanwhile Elora was with Zeebad. He was still unconscious as he lay in the bed. He looked worse for wear. She held his blue hand. She wished she could've stopped him from doing this. Tears welled up in her eyes. "He's got to wake up, he's just got to! I should've stopped him if I'd knew he was going to hurt himself with that sword." She sobbed through her tears. Sam knew how she was feeling. He'd been like that yesterday. A tear fell onto Zeebad's face and froze over. She then walked off into the village. Anger flowed through her body. Her hands glowed with fiery lightning. She then shot flares of it into the sky. Zeebad could feel her anger. He knew she was upset because of him but he'd been trying to erase himself from the village because he felt like he didn't belong there until Elora came.**

**He found himself in Elora's room but he was see through. He was unaware that he was having another dream. She was asleep but he could tell she was missing him. "I'm sorry I hurt you. Nobody wants me in this village, not even Sam, Rusty and especially your uncle. But you're the only one who understands me better like I understand you." He whispered into her ear. She then opened her eyes at this but he wasn't there. This confused Zeebad. Couldn't she see him? He then heard a voice. "Wake up… many people in the village miss you especially Elora." It said. Suddenly he was plunged into an abyss of light. He woke up startled in the hospital bed. It hurt him to move but he was awake. He looked at his stomach. There were bandages over it. But he could feel sadness somewhere. He heard screaming in his mind but blocked it out with Elora. He then calmed down. "I see you're awake!" a voice said from the bed beside him. It was Zebedee. He was worried for his former enemy. "Yes but where's Elora?" he asked quietly. He then saw Mr Rusty run in with Sam. There was a look of fear on their faces. Zeebad could sense something was wrong. "What's up?" Zebedee asked them blissfully. They were both shocked by that. "Don't worry that's just side effects from the stuff they gave him to calm down from the pain." Zeebad explained to them. "Elora's gone! We've been searching everywhere for her and can't find her. We're very concerned. Do you know where she could've gone?" Sam said. Zebedee didn't know where she could've went to but there was a look of sadness on Zeebad's face as they left. "She can't have gone! I've got to find her!" he said but he forgot he hadn't recovered fully yet to go anywhere. "I hope they find her. My life would be miserable without her." He thought as his eyes closed in blessed sleep.**

**Elora wasn't far away from the village. In fact she was in the Roundabout's core in Zeebad's prison. She felt happy there. She would wait there for Zeebad until he came back. She could tell that Sam would be down here looking for her. He then came down. He saw her hiding behind Zeebad's mirror. He came over to her. "Why're you down here for? Everybody's looking for you and you've probably worried your uncle to death." He said to her. Her eyes were full of frozen over tears like Zeebad whenever he got like that assuming he did. "Don't tell anyone I'm down here, okay? I'm staying here until Zeebad comes back and nobody's stopping me!" she snapped. He understood what she was doing. "What is it about Zeebad that attracts you? Is it the moustache or maybe his power lust?" he asked her. She looked at him fiercely. Her face shocked him. Her skin had turned icy blue like Zeebad and her eyes were black like his. He backed away from her in fear. "He's my friend, okay? He understands what it's like to have powers like me and cares about me just not because of my powers. If my uncle was in danger, you'd be like this and wanting to help knowing you couldn't." she told him as her body glowed with icy lightning like Zeebad's. "I understand but listen. Zeebad was the one who gave me that hole in my stomach, the one he healed last night. I made the mistake of being friends with him. I paid the price by having to watch him throw your uncle off his old lair and getting hurt by his crazy lust for power. I don't know what's up with Zeebad but it has something to do with you." He said to her. He then left very worried for her. Zebedee could feel a change in his niece's power but didn't know what. He still didn't know she was friends with his arch enemy. Sam knew that if he found out, there'd be trouble. He then sat down on the grass. Things were too much for him at the moment. How could he explain to Zebedee about Elora being with Zeebad? He smiled at how Zebedee would react to that. Dylan sat down beside him. He was curious and wanted to ask him something. "Hey man what's up with Zeb? It's like he's gone off somewhere and hasn't come back." He said to him. Sam then saw someone come out of the hospital with Zeebad in her arms. They didn't know that it was Elora. She'd been thinking about him and had decided to heal him herself. She then went into the Roundabout's core and brought him into his prison. He was asleep still. "I'll be back, okay?" he said to Dylan and ran off after them. He then saw her lay Zeebad's sleeping form on the ground. She waited until he woke up. Sam then put his hand on her shoulder. "Why did you do that?" he said to her. She then saw worry in his eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "I mean going into the hospital and bringing Zeebad here?" he said to her. **

"**I did it because I miss him and my powers have improved. I figured I could try healing him with a spell. Don't tell my uncle or anyone I brought him here, okay?" she told him. "Okay but he could get worse." He said as he watched her hand glow with icy magic. It surrounded Zeebad in a mist of ice. It then disappeared. Sam saw a big gaping scar on his stomach. Elora noticed this and replaced the bandages with clean ones. She then saw him open his eyes slowly. "Elora… thanks for the healing spell. But Zebedee probably saw you getting me out of there." He said to her sleepily. He was amazed to see her appearance was like his. Sam then watched as fiery magic surrounded her as she changed back. She then walked out before the others saw her. Zebedee was in hospital still and asleep. He'd no idea what happened. Mr Rusty knew that Elora had brought Zeebad back to his prison. But Dylan had noticed something was up with Elora but needed to talk to her. Zeebad then woke up during the night and found Elora by his side. "You don't want to be like your uncle and help those who mock you, do you?" he said to her. She looked into his eyes and saw happiness in them as he looked at her. "No I don't but he wants me to but I want to be like you and make my own destiny." She said to him. But they were unaware that somebody was watching them. It was Dylan. He was shocked and surprised by this. "Why's Elora with him for? He'll try to make her evil like him. Does Zeb know?" he thought as he left. Mr Rusty then found him playing the guitar fiercely. "He must be in a bad mood about something." He said as he approached him. "What's up?" he asked Dylan. He saw anger in his eyes. "Elora's hanging out with Zeebad and it's making me angry. Zeb might be crushed if he finds out!" he said angrily. "Dylan I don't think it's a good idea to tell Zebedee, okay? Elora really likes him and he hasn't froze anything in a while. Besides wouldn't doing that unbalance your karma?" he said softly. "You're right! I'm not going to tell him but Zeebad better not hurt her or there's trouble." He said. But he didn't know that Zebedee had seen what had happened. He wasn't happy…. Sam would have to do some talking to convince him to chill about it. **


	8. Driving her away

Longing for friendship 

**Chapter Eight**

**Driving her away**

**Mr Rusty could tell that something was up with Zebedee. He'd just gotten out of hospital but he had to use the Epi Pen whenever he had sugar. He'd been listening to Sam tell him about Elora being with Zeebad. He was furious and his body glowed with fiery lightning. Why was Elora with the village's enemy? He just couldn't figure it out. Meanwhile Elora was with Zeebad. He was watching Zebedee talking with Sam on his mirror. He was worried about this. "I knew it was too good to last. Now Zebedee will never let me see her again." He thought. Sadness and anger flowed through his icy body. Elora then squeezed his hand gently. She had changed her appearance to one like his. "Don't worry I'll be with you even if my uncle disapproves. He doesn't get what I see in you." She told him as her body glowed with icy lightning. He smiled at this. "I know. You're the only one who treats me like a normal guy around here. The others see me as their enemy. But we'll show them!" he told her as he gazed into her eyes. She agreed with him. She was nervous about going back to her uncle's house because of this. "Just tell him how you feel about me." He said as he kissed her. She smiled at this. How could her uncle not understand this? Besides Zeebad was lonely and they'd became friends but now they'd taken it to the next level. **

**Zebedee was very disturbed by what was going on. He hoped that all hope for Elora wasn't lost entirely. Sam understood how he felt. "Remember when Zeebad used me and tried to get me to do all evil things to you and the others but I wasn't good at being evil? That was because I couldn't bear to see you or anyone else hurt and also goodness flowed through me even though I was with someone as twisted as Zeebad. It must be the same with Elora! Or maybe she found a sliver of goodness in him and is bringing it out. Besides she won't turn evil like him, won't she?" he told him. He saw a look of anguish in Zebedee's eyes. He sighed deeply before talking. "He has no goodness in any bone in his evil body. He must be acting like that to get to Elora because of her powers. I fear that he's changing her into an evil being like him. If he trained her as his apprentice… then I would have to face her and lock her there in the Roundabout and that's something I don't want to do, not to family. Besides he's done some unforgivable things in the past that still hurt to this very day." He said softly. "I know but he helped us save you after that food binge incident. If he hadn't alerted us about it, you would've ended in a very bad state." He said to him. Elora then came back. She then snuck into her room but Sam entered. He saw worry in her eyes. "My uncle hasn't gone mad or blown a magical fuse yet, has he?" she asked him. Sam chuckled at that. "No, not yet but he was pretty upset earlier about it. I think there's a big sliver of goodness in Zeebad's heart that was hidden but you seem to bring it out. Zeb just fell asleep but he seems worried." He said to her. "Can I tell you something?" she asked him. "Sure. What is it?" he told her. She sighed deeply before going on. "I was with Zeebad and he asked me to be his apprentice." She said silently to him. "What did you decide?" he said to her. Curiosity was in his eyes at this. "I don't know yet. I know my uncle wants me to be like him and help the others whenever they need it and be their guide but I don't really… want to do that. I want to use my powers to do amazing things in this land but if I told him that, he wouldn't understand. I need you to promise me that you won't tell my uncle, okay? I want to be able to make my own mind about it without my uncle interfering." She told him. He understood. "I promise." He said as he went off. She sighed at this. But later on in the afternoon Zebedee was teaching her about magic and it's good and bad uses. He was very nervous as he looked into her eyes and saw coldness in them. This terrified him. "Elora I know about your friendship with Zeebad. Do you know the evil and terror he brought to everybody in this land and the Land of Magical Springers?" he said to her calmly. "Yeah Zeebad already told me about it and I forgave him." She told him. This shocked Zebedee. He was also freaked because she'd become like Zeebad in her appearance. "Elora I can't let you be with him, okay? He just wants to be with you because of your powers when you should be using them to help our friends instead of hurting them." He said to her. Suddenly her body glowed with icy lightning. Icicles then shot from her hands like darts and held Zebedee pinned to the wall. "You can't tell me what to do! Besides they're your friends, not mine! They're the ones who mocked me because of my powers. Zeebad's the only one who cares for me as a person and I'm not going to stop seeing him." She growled as she breathed ice over him. She then vanished out of sight. Sam had watched as Zebedee unfroze himself using his fire powers. "What's up with Elora?" he asked Sam. He wanted to tell him about Elora being offered apprenticeship by Zeebad but couldn't because he didn't want to break his promise to her. "I don't know!" he replied to him. **

**Elora then went to the Roundabout and to Zeebad's prison. Anger flowed through her body. She had decided to stray from her uncle's teaching and wanted Zeebad but hated not being allowed to be with him because of her uncle. But Zeebad wasn't there. This worried her. "Where could he've gone to? Please don't tell me he ran off!" she thought. But he was hiding. He knew that Zebedee was angry at him for being with Elora. He hoped she'd consider his offer. She then went back to her uncle's house. He was very skittish for some reason. She then saw someone appear. Zebedee tensed up at the stranger. It was Zeebad. He smiled evilly. "Elora get out of here! I don't want you hurt!" Zebedee told her. She then felt angry. "What are you waiting for?" he yelled as Zeebad started throwing blasts of ice at him. Elora smiled at this. But then she saw Zeebad fall onto the floor. Sam had kicked him in the stomach and it still hadn't healed yet. "No I'm not going! I'm never going to be like you! I'm not hurting Sam because we're friends but you need to chill!" she told Zebedee angrily. Ice then surrounded him and covered him entirely. This scared Sam. She was kneeling by Zeebad's side. He was groaning in pain. "Are you okay? I'm sorry you got hurt!" she told him. But his eyes were still closed and his breathing was shallow. Sam saw sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry Sam but I've got to go. He needs me more than my uncle does. We're still friends right?" she said to him. She had Zeebad in her arms. He understood. "Yes but I hope Zeebad's alright." He told her as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry he will be." She said as she vanished from sight. Zebedee was very worried by this. He wondered where she'd gone off to with Zeebad. Sam knew where she was. She'd brought Zeebad back to his prison. She was reviving him. He was moaning in agony. She saw blood on the bandages. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. He smiled at her. "Not really. Sam made my stomach wound much worse. It hurts to move." He said to him. She saw a drop of blood drop from his bandages on the floor and froze. "Let me heal you." She said sadly. He grimaced in pain as magic surrounded him. "I need to tell you something. I want to be your apprentice. Let's just say tonight made things clear for me." She said to him. He smiled at this. "That's good. But how come you didn't listen to Zebedee and get out of it before one of our magic blasts hurt you?" he asked her as he fell asleep. "I did it… because I just couldn't let you get hurt by my uncle because of his craziness. Sam and him are friends but I think he didn't want to hurt you." She said as she laid in his arms and fell asleep. **

**It was midnight and Zebedee was still up. He was staring at the moon. Thoughts were running through his mind. He wished that Elora wouldn't freeze the entire world like Zeebad. Sam could tell he was upset as he joined him. There was sadness in his eyes. "Is there something on your mind?" he said to him. Zebedee smiled sadly at him. He then remembered the day he'd fought Zeebad on his old lair. That thought made him nervous for Elora. The last time Zeebad had enslaved Sam to do his bidding but Zebedee had saved him before he did something he'd regret but there was no way to save Elora from the darkness that fuelled Zeebad's heart. "Thinking about the past. I wish… I could save Elora and Zeebad. You see Zeebad wasn't evil. He was actually good but then darkness overcame him and it was too powerful for him to resist. I couldn't save him. I watched as he destroyed the Land of Magical Springers and my parents. But I was also the one who fought him but I wish I hadn't. That way everybody would be safe and he wouldn't be imprisoned but the world would be frozen forever." He explained to him sadly. Sam understood. "Maybe he's changed. He mightn't want to freeze the world anymore since your niece came." He said to him. **

"**I know but I don't want to have to tell her parents that their daughter wants to freeze the world. They'd be unhappy." He told him. Sam then saw Zebedee struggle to sleep in his bedroom. He felt sorry for him. Zeebad and him were friends growing up but they turned enemies because of the darkness. He didn't know Zeebad had heard that. Elora was surprised to hear that her best friend and uncle used to be friends. Zebedee shivered in fear at what could happen if Zeebad let Elora be evil. That was his other worst nightmare besides seeing Zeebad hurts his friends. Sam then climbed into bed beside him. He saw tears roll down his friend's cheek. "Don't worry Zeb. It'll be alright. At least the power of friendship is strong in our hearts and can never go out. I'm not going to leave your side." He said softly in his Cockney accent. His words seemed to have a calming effect on Zebedee. He smiled as he fell asleep. **


	9. Meltdown

Longing for friendship 

**Chapter Nine**

**Meltdown. **

**Zeebad was depressed at the minute. The memory of Sam hurting him in the stomach still was playing in his mind. Elora wondered what was wrong with him. Suddenly outside it began to rain. Zebedee could tell somebody in the Village was sad. He then looked into his mirror to find the sadness but it wasn't in the Village. He then got an idea. He then focused it on the Roundabout. He felt vibes of sadness coming from it. He then realised who it was. Sam then went to Zeebad's prison to talk with him and maybe stop the rain. He found Zeebad curled up in a ball and talking silently to himself. "Are you okay? Zeb got worried because it's raining and he figured that someone was down." He said to him. Zeebad looked at him sadly. He groaned in pain as he touched his stomach. "Let me help you!" he said but Zeebad got up by himself but fell down again on his stomach. The pain was so intense, he wanted to cry but he couldn't show weakness in front of Sam or Zebedee because that would give them something to laugh about. He gritted his teeth. "Curses! It hurts… so much! I thought it was sore before but now it's worse. Where's Elora? Let me guess. She's with Zebedee, isn't she?" he said to him. He saw sadness in Sam's eyes. "Yes she's still with him but… soon she'll probably be down here." He told him quietly. What did he mean by that? Questions about were buzzing in his icy blue head. "What do you mean by that?" he asked Sam. He sighed deeply before talking to him. **

"**Zebedee wants to put her down here because he's worried that she's going to end up like you. He was going to send her back home to her parents unless she did it but she wanted to stay here. Apparently it's because she cares for someone the village hates." He said as he knelt by Zeebad's side. Only this news brought more pain to his heart. Elora could've gone home and used her powers to do what she wanted but instead she'd chosen to stay even if it meant being imprisoned down here with him. A tear rolled down his icy cheek. Sam saw it but decided not to mention it. "Zebedee must be pretty upset by doing this, I suppose?" he told him. Sam knew what he meant. "He seems okay about it but I don't know. Every time Elora's in the house, he goes from happy to sad instantly but hides it." Sam said. Zeebad watched as he left. He then felt the need to eat. He then made some frost cross buns and scoffed them down. He wasn't stopping eating all day. He felt dizzy. He then threw up but felt okay. He then decided to have a drink so he opened a six-bottle pack of Chardonnay and started to drink them. Zebedee was watching this worryingly. He could tell something wasn't right with his old nemesis. "Sam when you were down there, he wasn't acting strange or not himself, was he?" he asked. "He was depressed when I told him about Elora joining him down there and crying a little. I'm worried for him Zeb. I know he's our enemy and he's done some bad things in the past… but he might be suffering mentally and if we leave him like that, he might hurt Elora by an accident or try to kill himself. He needs help but I don't know. I know some things you can fix with magic… but a depressed Zeebad it can't fix, can it?"he told Zebedee quietly. He nodded. He hated to admit it but Zeebad was hurting at the moment and needed help before it got worse. "You're right Sam but I don't know what we can do to help him. Anytime we try to, he pushes us away." He said to him. Sam then heard Zeebad sing in a slurred tone. "Oh great! He's drunk. How are we supposed to help him when he's like that? There's bound to be trouble when he's like this!" he said to him. Zebedee agreed. He watched as Zeebad started beating himself up. It was scary watching their enemy act so human like this. He then saw Zeebad vanish out of sight. This caused great alarm to Zebedee. But it caused more when they realised he'd taken the ice sword with him. "He must be trying to hurt himself or worse! Sam we've got to help him before he does something even I can't fix. " he said angrily. Elora heard this. She was worried for Zeebad more than her uncle. He'd headed to the cliff his old lair was on. She realised what he was planning and tears welled in her eyes. "You guys have to hurry! He's planning to go into the never ending sleep!" she told them. Zebedee gasped at this. "How do you know that?" Sam asked her. "I can feel him in my heart and right now he's sad and angry but he's not thinking clearly." She said to him. Zebedee understood and vanished out of sight. Sam stayed with Elora in her uncle's house. She hoped he'd reach Zeebad in time.**

**Zeebad was unsheathing the sword. Fear and anger raged through his body but to him this was the only way. He then prepared to stab himself with it but Zebedee appeared and the sword slipped in his hand… "Zeebad stop! You don't know what you're doing! You're confused and your depression is telling you this is the only way but Sam and I just want… want to help you." He said to him softly. But Zeebad wasn't listening. His body glowed faintly with icy lightning. "I'm sorry but this is the only way I can… can help Elora not be evil as I was. Also everyone in the entire village will be happy that I'm not here anymore to spread darkness around them." He said as his eyes closed in sleep. Zebedee was scared. He had to save Zeebad and fast! There was only way to do it but it was risky. Tume was running out. Zeebad's spring had been cut off from his body and it hurt badly. "I can't let you go. Elora would hate me too much if that happened." He said as he closed his eyes and thought very hard. Suddenly his body was full of fiery lightning and he spun into the air. It then lifted Zeebad into the air and went into him. He fell to the ground but Zebedee landed on the ground on his spring. "I hope it worked." He thought as he scooped Zeebad into his arms. The magic had also reattached Zeebad's spring to his body. He then bounced off and flew into the Village. He landed on the grass near the Roundabout. Mr Rusty had seen this and was shocked. Zeebad looked worse for wear and was moaning. "What happened to him?" he asked nervously. He saw sadness in his friend's eyes at this. "He… He tried to hurt himself again with the sword but this time… I don't know if he'll be okay." Zebedee said wiping away a tear. He watched sadly as Mr Rusty walked off to hospital with Zeebad in his arms. The others wondered what he'd done this time but Zebedee bounced off without talking to them. Dylan then saw Sam meditating on the grass and sat down beside him and Elora. He saw sadness in their eyes like Zebedee. "Will he be okay after this time?" he asked them. "I don't know. Zeb got to him in time… but the sword slipped in his hand and really hurt himself." Sam said. His voice was quivering in fear as he spoke. Elora was very quiet. She then saw her uncle go off somewhere. He was going away for a while just until he could get things straight again in his mind. Mr Rusty was aware of his plans but wanted to tell the others but Zebedee had decided against it. He was also worried because of the Roundabout. Nobody wanted to ride it and it had lost it's magic until Zebedee had came and started it again. He watched as Zebedee disappeared in the middle of the night. He hoped he'd come back soon. Sam hadn't been told this either. **

**Only time would tell if Zeebad would be revived or not. He knew that Elora cared for him deeply and if the spell didn't work, then he would hate seeing her sad about it. He watched as Elora held Zeebad's hand as he lay in the hospital bed still unconscious. Pain throbbed through his body but he was stuck in a dream like state. He then saw somebody he knew. It was his mental self. He was looking for the third diamond… **


	10. Within You

Longing for friendship 

**Chapter Ten**

**Within You.**

**This confused Zeebad. This was long ago in the past but he realised what he had to do even if it meant going against his icy cold nature. He saw Sam about to charge on the moose and was worried. He then bounced over to him. This confused him. He then brandished his sword in front of him. "Sam stop! I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to talk to you, okay?" he said as calmly as possible. He watched as Sam put the sword away. "Don't try charging him up there! He's only going to… to hurt you! The diamond's inside your chest and when he realises that you guarded him… me on the Roundabout, he's going to rip open your chest and take it for his own." He said weakly. "How do you know this? You could be lying!" Sam told him sternly. Zeebad then stared at him sadly. "Because this is my memory and I did it to you… but outside of my mind, we're friends." He said to him quietly. Suddenly his mental self lunged at Sam but something hit his back. Zeebad had zapped his mental self with an ice blast. He whirled around at this. He growled angrily at Zeebad. "I can't believe you're protecting this lilly livered traitorous soldier! You're such a fool now since you've found Love but trust me, it won't last! You've grown a little weak since now." He said as he prepared to fight him. "I'm not weak! I'm still as evil as I used to be before Elora came!" he yelled angrily. His mental self smiled at him evilly. "If you're so evil, prove it." He told him. Zeebad looked sadly at Sam. "I'll do it!" he said as he approached him. Sam was confused. Zeebad had told him he didn't want to hurt him but he didn't know. Suddenly Zeebad's body glowed with icy magic. The ground then shook beneath them. "What's going on here?" his mental self asked angrily. He grabbed Sam and ran off with him. They heard Zeebad's mental self yell as an avalanche of snow covered him. Sam laughed at this. "Where're we going?" Sam asked curiously. "We need to find Zebedee. He'll be able to keep you and your diamond safe." Zeebad explained to him calmly. **

"**But sir you froze him off a cliff. How're you going to find him?" Sam said to him. There was despair in his eyes. "Don't worry, I can find him! He fell into the river underneath my old lair. But he's not dead. He's in an ice cube asleep." He told him. He then bounced off and Sam followed. He hoped this wasn't a trap. Meanwhile in the Village, Mr Rusty was worried for Elora. She hadn't come back from the hospital yet. He then went there. He found her asleep. Her head was resting on Zeebad's bed. Zeebad still hadn't woken up yet and this probably worried Elora still. He knew in the past Zeebad had done a lot of damage to the Village but since Elora had came, there'd been a change in Zeebad even though the others except for Sam didn't notice. He sighed as she opened her eyes. She was surprised to see him there. "What're you doing here?" she asked him. "I came to find you. Maybe you should go back to your uncle's house and rest. Don't worry, he's not going anywhere. Your uncle decided to go out of the Village for a while to clear his mind." He told her. She then got up and followed him but took one last look at Zeebad before going. He could tell this worried her more than her uncle. He then watched as she vanished out of sight. Sam had come down from the top of the Roundabout for a while. He was very sad that Zebedee had gone off and not told him. The others felt the same way. Meanwhile in his dream world Zeebad was at his old lair. Sam watched as he looked down at the river. He saw an ice cube floating down there with Zebedee in it and smiled. "Stay here! I'll be back in a minute." He said to him as he jumped off it and landed in the water. He then swam over to the ice cube and put his arms around it. He then jumped out and landed back on the cliff unharmed. This impressed Sam. "How're you going to get him out of there?" he asked him. "Give me your sword." He told him. Sam watched as he hit the ice cube hard with it. It then began to crack. Zebedee then fell through it. He was asleep. "We need to wake him up!" Sam said to him. "I know." Zeebad told him. He then put Zebedee near the sun. A faint ray shot from it down into his body. Sam watched as he began to stir. He wondered what was going on with Zeebad. He watched as Zeebad hid himself behind a large icy rock. "Why're you hiding for?" Sam asked him. "I'm making myself unseen until after he wakes up and you explain to him what's up with me." He said to him. Sam understood. He watched as Zebedee opened his eyes. "Is Zeebad imprisoned once more?" he said to him. **

"**Is Zeebad back in his prison again?" he asked him as he got up. Sam then saw Zeebad come out from where he was hiding. Zebedee tensed up at this. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you or go after the diamonds, okay? I just woke you up and got you out of the river. Besides this is a dream and anyways your niece and I are friends and in Love. Let me take care of my mental self. He's unaware of what I'm doing." He said to him. Sam smiled at this. This freaked out Zebedee. He wondered what was wrong with him. "Okay but don't you remember that the diamonds are the only way to imprison him?" he said to him. "Yes I know but he's only got the other two diamonds but we've got the third one but it would mean… hurting Sam." Zeebad told him. Zebedee looked at Zeebad. He saw a look of anxiety on his enemy's face. "I can't do it, not to my only friend." He said softly. Zebedee understood. "I know you don't want to hurt him but it's the only way to get the third diamond." He told him. Sam watched as Zeebad approached him. His hand glowed with icy magic. "I'm sorry amigo but I've got to do this." He said sadly. Sam then fell to the ground as his chest opened and Zeebad took the third diamond. Zebedee saw a tear roll down Zeebad's cheek and freeze over. "Don't worry, I can fix him later." He said as he scooped Sam into his arms as they bounced off. Meanwhile Zebedee was in a very deserted place. Many ruins lay there. It was the Land of Magical Springers or what was left of it after Zeebad totally destroyed it. He sighed deeply as thoughts ran through his mind. **

**Zebedee's POV**

**It was here where this all began. Zeebad and I were friends as children and thought that nothing could destroy our bond but it did the day I was given more power than Zeebad from the magical diamonds he is after to this day. Jealousy over came him and he took the diamonds for himself knowing that he could freeze the sun with them. I watched as he destroyed this entire land and all who once lived here. He also destroyed my parents with it hurting me more than words could say. We went into a fierce battle and I managed to imprison him inside the Roundabout in the Village. I then decided to move there so I could protect those who lived there from Zeebad's maniacal magic. **

**He got out a while ago but my friends managed to imprison him once more. But he has fallen for Elora my niece and made her his apprentice. I can only hope that she won't turn out like him. But there's been a change in my enemy's heart because of this. Maybe I should let this pain go but I can't stop remembering this because it hurts too much. One day I will let it go but not today.**

**End POV**

**He was very calm at the moment considering he was miserable at the moment. Thoughts of him and Zeebad as children were running through his mind. He closed his eyes and revelled in the joy of them. He hoped that maybe, someday the good friend would return and Zeebad's evil deeds would've just been a bad dream. "Maybe some day that will come true. But right now my friends and the Village need me. One day I will forget about this once and for all." He thought as he bounced off. **

**In his dream world Zeebad and Zebedee had entered the Village and were beside the Roundabout. Zebedee then put Sam's diamond on it's place on the Roundabout. They watched as Zeebad's mental self showed up. He had the other two diamonds in his hands. Zeebad smiled as his mental self was caught off guard by Zebedee. He managed to take the second one out of his hand and put in it's place on the Roundabout. "I knew it! You're not the ice cold dude you were once and this proves it!" he yelled as Zeebad grabbed the last diamond. He threw it into the Roundabout. Zeebad laughed as his mental self tried to escape from the rays of magic coming from the Roundabout but it was no use. "No! You can't do this!" he yelled as he was imprisoned once more. Zeebad then helped Zebedee up. "Good show! You managed to stop him." He told him. Suddenly beams of magic surrounded Zeebad and he vanished as Zebedee healed Sam. **


	11. Zebedee's dilemma

Longing for Friendship 

**Chapter Eleven**

**Zebedee's Dilemma**

**Zeebad was getting worse. His skin looked bluer than usual and he was coughing a lot. He'd woken up from his coma but wasn't healing. Elora was freaked by this. "How come he's not getting better?" she asked Zebedee. There was worry in her eyes. "I don't know." He said sadly. He watched as Elora held Zeebad's hand. He felt weaker than before. A few sparks of magic emitted from his moustache. Zebedee felt like an intruder as he watched Elora with Zeebad. He had many powers in the world but he couldn't use them to try healing him. He then vanished so he could think. In his head memories raced through his mind. Suddenly he saw someone appear. It was Zeebad. "Why didn't you save me? You've got the power to do it but you won't! You'd rather watch me die in your niece's arms!" he snarled as he faded. It was just a vision. He then felt Zeebad in his heart. It was nearly too late to do anything to save him. He then reappeared in the hospital. Zeebad was talking to Elora. He knew that this would happen but at least Zebedee would try to save him. "I want to try to heal you!" she said to him as she touched his blue face. "No Elora there's nothing you can do. All I bring is pain and sadness to everyone and if I go, then I can save you from making the same mistake I made. **

**Never shall I bring**

**No more harm to anyone or thing.**

**I will face it unafraid**

**And lie in the icy bed I've made.**

**Nobody can help me**

**As I bow**

**Into the darkness**

**But I'll be with you somehow." He said as his eyes closed forever. Zebedee watched as Elora cried in anguish and in grief for the one she'd loved, he'd let himself go to save her. "I'm sorry Elora. I was too late." He whispered as he vanished from sight. Elora held Zeebad in her arms. "I wish I could've saved you. I'll never forget you even if the others have." She said as she disappeared with him. She went into the Roundabout and into Zeebad's prison. This would be her home now. She fell asleep crying as she kept remembering this morning when he'd left. Sam could hear her from his post. He felt sorry for her and was sad as well. Zeebad had been a good companion to him but now he felt anger stir in his heart. He waited until everyone was asleep and went into the Roundabout and into Zeebad's prison. He found Elora asleep. Her arms were wrapped around Zeebad's body. Sam then sat near her. He could hear her crying. "I'm sorry he left. I knew how nuch you loved him and he still probably loves you. I miss him too. We were his only friends because everyone in the Village hated him. Maybe he's watching over you." He said softly. Zebedee was watching this. He felt sorry that he couldn't save Zeebad. That would haunt him forever. He then couldn't fall asleep. Elora then saw Sam beside her. He was asleep. There were tears running down his face. "You found out about Zeebad huh?" she whispered to him. **

"**Yeah I found out. I feel sorry for you. Did he scream when it happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want me to." He said to her. He saw the sadness in her eyes. "He didn't scream. When he went, he recited poetry to me. I feel so alone. He was the only one who didn't see me as a freak because of my powers. Now I have nobody to be with like me." She said through tears. Sam squeezed her hand gently. "It'll be alright, you see." He saId to her as she fell asleep in his arms. The next day Zebedee got up and went to the Roundabout and into Zeebad's prison. He was looking for Sam. Without him, the Roundabout wouldn't go. He saw Elora in his arms with her arms wrapped around Zeebad's body. This pained him more than words could ever say. "Sam we need you to go back to your post. The Roundabout needs to work and you're the only one who can do it." He said to him. Sam then laid Elora gently on the ground. Zebedee was about to reach out and take Zeebad's body but Sam stopped him. "I think it's better if you leave him with Elora. She's very hurt and confused at the minute and he makes her feel better. She told me… that he was the only one who understood her because of her powers. I'm going to try and reach out to her at this delicate time." He said to him. Zebedee understood and shook his head sadly as Sam followed him. He then looked down at Zebedee from his post. There was a look of sadness in his eyes and the others didn't know what was wrong because Zebedee had hidden this from them. Sam then saw someone come from the sky. It was Zeebad's ghost. He could feel the pain in both Sam and Elora's hearts and wanted to heal it. He could see Elora living in his prison and sad all the time and it hurt him. Elora had never came outside since he'd left. He saw her singing to herself while holding his body.**

"**Elora it's me Zeebad. I've been watching you and it hurts seeing you like this. I love you. I know it hurts being the only kid with magical powers but it'll get better, trust me.**

**I know the people in the Village**

**I wonder if they'll laugh or cry**

**When Zeb tells them**

**That I've died." He said to her as he put something around her neck. It was a necklace. "This'll let you see me whenever you want." He said as he faded. **

**Zebedee had seen this. He wondered if Elora was starting to heal from her pain of the heart. He then decided that everyone in the Village should know of Zeebad's death. **


	12. Time heals all wounds

Longing for Friendship 

**Chapter Twelve**

**Time heals all wounds.**

**Mr Rusty and the others were shocked by the news. They wondered how he'd died. "He could've been saved by Elora but he gave himself up for her so she wouldn't make the same mistake as him. He didn't scream as it happened. He recited poetry to Elora as he left. I could've saved him but… I was too late." Zebedee told them. There was deep sadness in his eyes. From the spirit world Zeebad was watching this. He then decided to go visit Elora. It always made him feel better. Nobody but her could see him since he'd became a ghost and still had his powers. Zebedee had noticed this. He could tell she was talking to the ghost of his former enemy. He then saw Zeebad but his ghost went through him. "Why is he here if he's dead?" he asked himself. "He visits me from the spirit world because it makes him feel better." She told him quietly. He nodded at this. "I hope he has no grudges against me because I… failed to help him." Zebedee said to her. Zeebad then glowed with ethereal magic as he touched his face. "I don't have grudges against you Zeb. I know you could've saved me but I did it for a reason so that Elora wouldn't turn evil like me." He said quietly to him. Zebedee heard that and smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way but you did something noble. I know you love her but maybe there's a way to bring you back to life but not reincarnated. But only if you want to." He told him. Zeebad then thought about it. "I'll do it for Elora. At least I can be with her and not feel depressed." He said to him. A flash of light then surrounded him. It became blue flames and burned his arm. "What was that for?" he growled in pain as he clutched his arm. A burn mark appeared on his arm in the shape of an icicle. "It brought you back to life. You have your powers but not fully. You can go back to the Roundabout if you want or the forest." Zebedee told him calmly. Zeebad smiled at this as Zebedee vanished. Elora was relieved to see that he was back from the dead. **

"**Am I alive again or still a ghost?" he asked her nervously. "You're alive again. But why didn't you let me or my uncle heal you when you were at death's door?" she told him. He then turned his face away from her so she wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. "I didn't do it because of the past. I used to be good until power overcame me and destroyed my friendship with your uncle. After that… we became enemies. But I feel that the same thing will happen with you and I couldn't let it happen." He explained. She understood. "Don't worry , I won't turn evil like you. Love for you runs through my veins." She said to him. He smiled as she kissed him. He blushed. Zebedee had told her not to tell the others that he'd revived Zeebad's spirit from the dead because they wouldn't understand. But Zebedee wasn't feeling so good. His body hurt and fire was beginning to affect his spring. His temperature was rising fast and he was becoming weak. Mr Rusty and Sam had noticed this but knew something wasn't right with their friend. Zeebad had been watching this and was worried. Elora wondered what was wrong. "He's getting sick. I need to help him. It won't make me sick." He told her as he vanished from sight. He then appeared beside Zebedee. Sam was with him. "What's wrong with him?" he asked Zeebad. He looked at Sam. There was fear and worry in his eyes. "Don't worry, he's not dying. The Burn out Virus affects him. It's one that affects Magical Springers very badly. He's very weak and not himself. His magic won't be back until he's gotten rid of the virus. I'm going to have to take him with me. My prison in the Roundabout is cold, cold enough to maybe bring his temperature down a bit." He said as he put Zebedee in his arms. **

**They watched as he vanished into his prison. Elora was there waiting for him. She saw how pale her uncle looked and was worried. "He'll be alright. He's got a very bad virus that's making him sick. He'll get better soon, I hope." He told her calmly. He saw worry in her eyes. "Will it… make me sick too?" she asked worriedly. Zeebad then touched her cheek. "No you won't get sick from it. You're human with magic and it only attacks the bodies of Magical Springers so there's nothing to worry about." He said softly. He watched as Zebedee moaned in pain. Elora then rubbed his back gently. "Don't worry, you'll be okay. Zeebad and I will help you." She said soothingly. He calmed down. Zeebad watched as he fell asleep. But Sam had snuck down into the Roundabout to be with his friends but also because he was worried for Zebedee seeing as they were friends for life and it hurt to see him in pain. He hoped Elora wouldn't be mad at him for coming down here. "Will he be okay?" Sam asked her quietly. "Yes he will be. He's not feeling himself and was moaning in pain a few minutes ago." She told him calmly. "We were having a picnic and Zebedee was trying to use his magic but it didn't work. Then he was clutching his stomach in pain and moaning. He then fell onto the grass coughing and eyes closed. We were worried. It was a good thing Zeebad showed up." He told her. Zeebad had wrapped Zebedee in lots of blankets and had put his head on a soft pillow so he wouldn't feel too much pain. He was worried for him. Zebedee had never caught the Burn out Virus even as a youngster so why was it happening now? Zeebad was working on some medicine to help him with this virus made from herbs and plants. He hoped it would work or Zebedee would get worse like he had and he couldn't let that happen. Everyone in the Village depended on Zebedee as a mentor and good friend and Elora counted on him to be her uncle. He couldn't let them down, no matter what… **


	13. Wanting To Help Him

**Longing For Friendship**

Elora was nervous as she saw her uncle asleep as she was helping Zeebad by adding herbs to the remedy he was making but wondered how he knew how to make this but had a feeling he learned it from the Land of Magical Springers as the icy blue skinned Magical Springer nodded softly.

She saw it was dawn and heard him yawn as she knew he needed to rest as he shook sleep off.

"I know you're trying to help him but you need sleep because without it, you won't be able to finish the remedy and Zebedee would be still sick." she said as he looked worried.

Everytime he slept, it wasn't good but this time could be different because Elora was here and she made him feel good about himself.

"I-I'll do it for you." he answered yawning.

She saw him fall asleep on the icy floor of his prison as Elora put a blanket over him as she went to work on the remedy as she knew this was the only way to help her uncle get better but noticed both him and Zeebad seemed peaceful in sleep.

"They must be having good dreams for once." she thought smiling.

She hoped this would work as it was time to add a little magic to it as she held both hands out in front of her as both her icy and fiery magic began to emit but was thinking good thoughts so it wouldn't hurt Zebedee or do something bad to him or change him.

The blasts then entered the vial as the mixture was now red and blue like Zeebad and her uncle.

"_Please let this work!"_ she thought as she stirred it.

She hoped that her uncle would be okay as she needed to rest as she fell asleep as Zeebad woke up but saw sadness in her eyes knowing she was worried about Zebedee but knew the remedy would work as the both of them had made it together.

He knew how much she cared about the both of them.

* * *

Later after Zeebad and Elora were having breakfast as they saw Zebedee wake up as he was still weak and they decided to try and give him the remedy as he was coughing slightly as Zeebad felt sorry for him as he stroked the red skinned Magical Springer's messy black hair as he could feel the sweat from him as Elora could see the guilt in his dark eyes as she gave her uncle the remedy but hoped it would work as she needed him as well as Zeebad.

He then saw tears in Elora's eyes as he hugged her seeing sadness in his own eyes as he felt the need to cry himself as he remembered how Zebedee had brought him back from the spirit world as he sighed as he had a bad feeling as he felt Zebedee's head as the fever broke but he was relieved by that along with Elora as they hugged him but had no idea what the medicine had done to the red skinned Magical Springer in his personality and attitude but was nervous as they decided to bring him back to his home in the skies as he felt a little better as Zeebad had put him into bed and was tucking him in as he heard him moan weakly as he put a wet compress on his forehead as he was nervous as he hugged him but he still had a bad feeling as he saw him toss and turn but Zeebad felt Zebedee's magical aura begin to darken which made him worried but decided not to tell Elora yet until he got worse as she saw worry in her friend's dark eyes as they went to get a snack but in his mind, Zebedee was changing mentally and not himself which could worry Elora or endanger her and the Village.

He hoped that he could find a way to stop Zebedee from becoming as dark as he once was so that Elora could feel like she had a family as he understood but he needed to wait and see as he and Elora left for a little while.

Zeebad hoped his fears were wrong.

"Something's wrong, isn't there?" Elora asked him.

"I-I'm fine but worried about a friend.

I've a feeling that the medicine might have given him side effects to darken his magic and make him as dark as I used to be." he answered.

Elora then understood as he knew he was talking about Zebedee but knew he was worried about how this would affect her as she hugged him knowing this wasn't his fault as he knew only one way to help him, the diamonds.

"Are you sure you want to do this Zeebad?" she asked him.

"Yes I do because I know how much you care about Zebedee.

So I want to help." he answered as they left for the first diamond.

Zeebad then put a spell to keep Zebedee put until they got back....


	14. Breaking The Spell

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to the person who has been reviewing my Magic Roundabout fics lately and yes I love Elora/Zeebad as they suit each other.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Zeebad sighed as he and Elora had returned from the Land of Magical Springers but had learnt a powerful spell that would help Zebedee go back to normal but saw Sam was nervous as he wondered what was wrong as the clockwork soldier was worried as Zebedee had been locked in the core of the Roundabout which was Zeebad's prison but the icy blue skinned Magical Springer shivered with fear as he knew Zebedee was becoming more darker and they needed to use the spell now before he did something as terrible as he had by trying to take the diamonds the first time in the Land of Magical Springers.

He saw Elora shiver as she was worried about her uncle as she cared about him but Zeebad understood as he held her hand as she relaxed knowing he would protect her from whatever Zebedee might do under this dark spell but they entered the prison but heard cackling as Zebedee wasn't himself as he was throwing fireballs but Elora saw Zeebad protect them with an ice shield as Zebedee growled but Zeebad looked scared seeing the red skinned Magical Springer this way but knew that this wasn't him.

"What's wrong Zeebad?

You surprised?" he growled.

"No I'm not happy.

This isn't you.

You're ill Zebedee.

Elora and I are trying to help you." he said.

Elora then heard her uncle cackle at him.

She then used her ice magic to block her uncle's magic but saw him shiver as he was sneezing and coughing slightly as the illness was getting worse making her worried as Zeebad saw tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Elora we can help him.

Let's use that spell." he said hugging her.

She nodded as they held hands focusing their magic as they were chanting but Zebedee was nervous as he felt magic surround him as it was calming him down as he felt more calmer but then everything went black as his eyes closed.

"It worked.

Let's get him to his home." Zeebad said.

Elora nodded as she lifted her uncle up gently.

They then vanished in hazes of sparkles...

* * *

Zebedee's eyes opened as he looked worried as he had a bad dream but Elora hugged him as he wondered what was going on but shivered as he was still under the weather but Zeebad smiled as he held her hand as she was relieved.

He was tired from the brunt of the spell as Elora was nervous seeing him vanish in a haze of ice cold sparkles but hoped he would rest.

She then decided to go to the core of the Roundabout to see how he was doing but knew her uncle wouldn't mind if she was with Zeebad for a little while.

But she then saw Zeebad was asleep but she saw him relax as she laid beside him.

He then smiled in sleep...


	15. Losing His Magic

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**I have plans for how this is going to end but I plan to write a sequel to do with Elora and Zeebad's child.**

* * *

Zeebad's dsrk eyes opened as he for once was feeling better than before but he saw Elora asleep but saw she was having a bad dream as fire emitted around her being worrying him as he then bounced over to her but heard her crying but suddenly her aura changed as he was beside her which made him happy as he saw her wake up but she hugged him.

"Hey it's okay Elora.

What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"M-My uncle if we'd never used the spell." she answered.

He knew that was a very bad thought as she looked scared but he felt good having her in his arms.

This was what Zebedee was like with his friends but he saw sadness in Elora's eyes at that.

"Zeebad I think my uncle's magic is gone.

It'll never come back." she said.

Zeebad knew this was true but knew the others of the Village would be crushed if they found out but he had a feeling she was thinking of something but he was stunned hearing that she could take her uncle's place but Zeebad wouldn't allow it plus he knew the other villagers didn't trust her as well as he and Sam did.

"I know but I want us to be more than friends.

I have a feeling we were meant to be." he told her.

"I know.

Yes I do." she said kissing him.

Suddenly fire and ice surrounded them as they they did this increasing the magic of the Roundabout making Mr Rusty and the others wonder what was going on but Zebedee had a feeling it was Elora and Zeebad as he vanished in a haze of colourful soarkles but appeared beside the Roundabout but for some reason his magic was weaker than normal which worried him but he goped Elora was okay.

She then saw Zebedee faint as she was nervous but helped him up.

She then saw Zeebad appear helping her up.

He then left with her...


End file.
